


Ping!

by subtropicalStenella



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Kanan knew about the baby, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella
Summary: Kanan knew Hera was pregnant, but that's a weird conversation to have. "By the way, YOU are pregnant"? Fucking ridiculous.





	Ping!

*

 

The way his eyes still snapped open when he woke up in the middle of a dream was probably the most pointlessly annoying reflex he had ever experienced. It changed  _ absolutely  _ nothing. Pitch dark, and it would  _ be  _ pitch dark even if he could still see or miraculously regained his sight because it was the middle of the fuckdamn night. 

 

_ Weird  _ dream, too. 

 

*

 

He'd been doing training exercises with another student, a youngling. An  _ impossibly _ young youngling, but maybe it just felt that way because he'd been himself now, not the age he'd been when he learned those exercises.  _ Fuck  _ but they'd been so little. He hadn't dreamed about the Coruscanti Temple for years, any Temple really. 

 

A few nightmares in the Temple on Lothal featuring the Temple Guardian/Grand Inquisitor that ended entirely differently (horribly, usually with him and Ezra dead) but nothing like this. Just… training exercises. The absolute simplest of basics.  

Just reaching out to another being and touching their mind. Nothing else, just a touch. Learning how to recognize what another small life force felt like in the greater whole of the Force.

 

*

 

Pinging each other back and forth.

 

*

 

It was a completely unique, indescribable feeling.

 

*

 

He hadn't recognized the student, either. Can barely recall now. Green hair,  _ really _ green, so nonhuman, but that was really all he had.

 

*

 

He'd resorted to using lothcats with Ezra, mashing a few lessons into one, because they'd been short on time, and because Ezra had a frighteningly good instinctive grasp of the basics. Enough that he'd actually had to teach Ezra how to  _ stop _ pinging him. He'd done it automatically the day they'd met, catching his attention in the Lothali marketplace. 

 

*

 

It was a common thing for younglings, especially the untrained. Reach out and touch things that felt instinctively familiar. 

 

*

 

Master Billaba had said it was how the Jedi found Force Sensitive children, even babies. That innate curiosity.

 

*

 

It was how he'd woken her up, after all. Though his abilities had been much more developed and focused when he found her in that bacta tank.

 

*

 

… the pings haven't stopped.

 

*

 

And that's not Ezra.

 

**!**

 

There's another Force-user nearby. Not a wolf, either.

 

**!**

 

He sits up on his elbows, casting his mind out. Hera mumbles something in her sleep and rolls over onto her side, enough to throw her arm over his stomach, a silent  _ go back to sleep, love. _

 

*

 

It's not a threat, it's just  _ there _ , but how…? They're  _ miles _ from anywhere and it's here, it's… next to him.

He has a brief, insanely stupid thought of  _ Hera? _ from the proximity, but there's no possible way for someone to have developed sensitivity so late in life, and even if her piloting skills were supernatural, it was just that: Skill. 

 

*

 

But it was  _ in  _ her. 

 

*****

 

Oh...

 

*****

 

That… that explains why it felt like her. It  _ was  _ her, for the most part. Its life force wasn't entirely its own yet. 

 

*

 

He can't feel any difference when he puts his hand on her stomach, still flat hard muscle but…

 

*

*

*

!

 

If he reaches out, he can feel  _ something. _

The thing reaching out to him isn't much, not yet. 

It's sentient and it's alive and it's there and it's  _ real _

 

!

 

It might not even qualify as a person yet, but it's been in there for a while. This is just a new stage in its development, like its brain or eyes or hands or the heart he can feel beating if he  _ really  _ tries.

 

*

 

Why didn't she tell him?

 

*****

 

… probably the same reason he's not going to say anything. They're in the middle of a warzone, a Rebellion. She's leaving tomorrow to deliver the Defender Hyperdrive. He doesn't need that kind of stress, one more reason to worry about her.

 

*

 

Hell, there's always the chance  _ she  _ doesn't know, not yet. He has no idea how Twi’lek pregnancy works, and hybridism is so laughably rare as to be considered impossible.

 

*

 

Guess they've beaten the odds again, like in everything else. 

 

*****

 

If she doesn't know, he's not going to say anything.  _ She _ doesn't need that kind of stress either. She has enough to worry about, with taking the entire Galaxy's problems onto her shoulders and all.

 

*

 

How would that conversation even go? “There's something I need to tell you… You're pregnant, it's mine, and it's Force Sensitive.”? 

 

Fucking ridiculous.

 

*****

 

No reason he can't ping it back for a while, until one of them falls back to sleep.

 

*

*

*

!


End file.
